


Happy Serket

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: New World, One Shot, Short Story, Trolls, win game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Vriska Serket starts her mornings on the new planet where trolls and humans live together in perfect harmony. Everything is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Serket

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote to kill time. I am had trouble sleeping and wanted to write about Vriska.

The light shined through her room and it caused her to open her eyes. Yes, both of them. Vriska was grateful to be able to see with both eyes again. It helped her function fine in her new job. That’s right! Vriska Serket recently got a job a nice job. It was hard to find a work but with hard work, she was hired fast. It was simple work but still paid decently. With just the thought of going to such a great job Vriska let out a lighthearted sigh and stretched. Vriska had read somewhere that it was good to stretch in the morning. Apparently it would help a person’s mindset and help get the body ready for the day. So she made it a habit to do it every day to stay limber and healthy. 

Once she was done with that, Vriska slowly got out of bed. There was no need to rush after all. Life was great for her! The rhythmic, ticking clock made her keep track of the time. She does not want to be late after all. Just because she did not want to rush did not mean she should not waste the day. A smile quickly formed on her face when her feet touched the floor. Her carpeted floor felt amazing against her feet. It helped that she recently cleaned it all up. Yes, her room was sparkling clean. Everything was where it should be. All of her clothes were hanged or folded neatly. There was no trash on the floor and everything had a proper place in Vriska Serket’s room. A kind person told her that being physically organized would help anyone be mentally organized. She was glad she took the advice because now everything can easily be found. 

This made Vriska happy. She smiled and made her way to the shower. Taking a shower would do her wonders. Plus, good hygiene means that a person would feel better. It was no secret that a healthy body and mind goes hand in hand. So with little effort, Vriska got out of her clothes and into the shower. She scrubbed herself and washed her hair thoroughly. Once she was done, Vriska dried herself off. She walked out the bathroom as the steam followed her out, back into her bedroom. 

Because everything was where it should be, her clothes were already laid out. This helped her save time in the morning. There was no wrinkles in the shirt and the pants were nice and crisp. Her shoes were shined the night before to save herself some time, and her socks were washed. They looked brand new but in reality, Vriska just knew how to take care of her things. This prompted her to nod her head in approval as she started getting dress. Yes, her clothes smelled great. Clean body and clean clothes sure made her feel good about life. She made her way to a mirror to see how she looked. Yes, she was as sharp as always. Her hair was brushed and neat and her clothes fitted her perfectly. A smile lingered in the mirror. It was her own and it looked good because she always made sure to brush her teeth. 

Vriska never understood why so many trolls and humans disliked her. She always considered herself as a model troll. She never did anything to deserve any kind of rude treatment, but Vriska won’t let that get to her. No. She is a productive member of society and will prove everyone wrong. She did not care about the blood on the floor or the dirty clothes she never washed. Vriska did not care that she was already thirty minutes late for her shitty job in a warehouse. So what if she forgot to shower that morning? None of it mattered. She is Vriska Serket. She is a Cobalt blood and everyone should respect her even though they whisper rumors about her being a digress. Nothing mattered because the frown and tears in the mirror had only so much control over Vriska Serket. Like everyone has said; Vriska will be fine.


End file.
